


Together

by tomatoes



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, IM SO GAY YALL HAVE NO IDEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatoes/pseuds/tomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was so dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> [picture of crying darth vader shower head]

It was so dark down here.

Her feet had been pried off of the ground. She blearily realized she was being carried by the Ruby who she'd...fused (she shuddered) with earlier. It had felt so nice, she thought slowly as she stared up at the clouds, dimly backlit by stars. Homeworld was up there, somewhere.

She could never go back.

"Are you okay?" The Ruby looked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just..." Sapphire trailed off, not exactly knowing what to say next. "You changed my fate. I have no idea what's going to happen to me. I've never felt this lost before."

"Oh," pause, feet on grass, sky bobbing back and forth above her, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"But it is! If I hadn't fused with you, we'd still be up there and you'd know the future and I'd be with the other Rubies and everything would be okay!" Silence, for a moment. A bird chirped far away in the forest. The rain came down.

"Everything is still okay." The Ruby looked at her, eyes wide, her grip on Sapphire tightening just a fraction. "Don't be worried. I can just see the future again. It may take some time, however."

"...Okay."

They stopped in a cave. Not exactly a cave, really, but more like a hollowed-out rock. Still, it fit them both just fine. Ruby lit a fire (with her feet, and Sapphire laughed as the red gem blushed furiously), and Sapphire sat, leaned up against the wall of the cave. She closed her eye and predicted.

Rose Quartz, Pearl, rebels, exploration of the planet. An Amethyst, 500 years late and tiny. Alone.

A newer Garnet, refined, uniform. Dual gems the only giveaway.

"How am I gonna protect you now?"

Sapphire laughed, quietly. "I don't think I really need protection anymore." The Ruby balled her fists and nodded.

An empty planet becoming populated. They couldn't destroy it. They couldn't.

Music—guitar—Greg. Long hair and stars in his eyes. Love. Jealousy. Inevitability.

"Some Ruby I am. Can't even do my job." She stomped at the ground, rustling the layer of partially decomposed leaves that lined the cave floor.

A child. Not quite Rose. They were all crying. She was gone. For just a moment, there was no future—only this moment, frozen in time. "You were just fine."

"I can get you back up there, I swear!"

There was a long pause, Ruby staring at the fire, perhaps uncomfortable with the hollow responses she'd been getting. Sapphire closed her eyes again, but there was nothing. That was as far as she could see, the rest of her future consumed by a white void. But the blank unknown was not cold this time, as it always had been—it felt warm, a warmth she'd never known before.

"Do you think we'll be here forever?

Sapphire smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> [YELLING] WHERE DID WE GO [SOBBING] WHAT DID WE DO [KICKS A TABLE] I THINK WE MADE SOMETHING [SETS HOUSE ON FIRE] ENTIRELY NEW
> 
> Ok so I know this is really rushed and short and I can't really remember how Garnet/Sapphire's future-seeing powers or whatever they were called worked and this fic is just SO BAD but it's the last day I'll have it in my drafts and I don't wanna transfer it again so here.
> 
> sixpiecechickenmcnobody.tumblr.com


End file.
